Petit weekend entre hommes
by Cullen's familly
Summary: Bella part pendant un weekend chez sa meilleurs amie et laisse son fiancé Edward et leur fils Elliot, seul. C'est bien connu, les hommes ne doivent pas être seul dans une maison...


**Bonsoirs.**

**Bon on est dimanche, j'avais rien à faire alors j'ai écrit ce petit OS. Il ne sert pas à grand chose, j'avais juste cet petite idée et puis voilà :)**

**Bonne lecture^^**

**Ps: Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer ( enfin presque tous).**

**POV Bella**

Je préparais quelques vêtements dans un petit sac en vue du weekend que j'allais passer chez ma meilleurs amie Alice. Celle-ci avait besoins de mon aide pour la préparation de son mariage qui aurait lui dans 1 mois, pendant les vacances de noël.

Alice et son fiancé Jasper avaient respectivement 25 et 26 ans. Ils étaient ensemble depuis la seconde année de lycée et ne s'étaient jamais quitté depuis. Ils vivaient ensemble dans une petite maison à une heure et demi de la notre, dans la grande ville de phœnix, tout près de la fac où ils finissaient leur études en mode pour Alice et en droit pour Jasper. L'argent qu'avait remporté Alice pour la vente de ses créations ainsi que l'argent que Jasper m'était de côté depuis 3 ans leur avaient permis de vivre ensemble dans cet demeure malgré leur jeune âges.

Edward, Alice, Jasper et moi étions amis depuis le collège. Nous nous étions plus quitté depuis, nous faisant appelé les inséparables par nos parents. J'avais également 25 ans et Edward 26 ans. Nous étions tous les deux en couple depuis la troisième années de lycée, après une année à nous tourné autour et à flirter.

Chacun d'entre nous étaient heureux, près de sa moitié. Je poursuivais des études en langue et littérature afin de devenir professeur de français tandis qu'Edward s'était spécialisé dans la médecine afin d'être chirurgien tout comme son père Carlisle Cullen. Mais nous étions encore une fois, tous les quatre dans la même université.

J'étais en première année de Master et je n'avais que 21 ans lorsque j'étais tombé enceinte. J'avais d'abord eu peur de la réaction d'Edward, de comment nous allions gérer la situation avec nos études et tout. Mais lorsque je lui avait annoncé la nouvelle le jour de son anniversaire, soit le 13 mars, il avait été fou de joie. Je n'étais enceinte que de quelques semaines mais nous avions rapidement commencé à voir comment nous allions nous débrouiller.

Ma mère Renée, secrétaire médicale, avait tout de suite accepté cet nouvelle, me donnant toute sorte de conseil tandis qu'il avait fallu un peu plus de temps à mon flic de père, Charlie Swan.

Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, les parents d'Edward nous trouvaient trop jeune mais refusaient l'idée que j'avorte ou que je fasse adopter mon bébé.

Nous avions donc décidé de le garder. C'est grâce à notre famille, nos amis, que nous pouvions aujourd'hui vivre heureux avec notre fils Elliot qui était né le 6 novembre 2008 et avait eu 4 ans il y a quelques jours.

J'avais réussit à finir mes études et j'étais actuellement professeurs de français dans un collège tandis qu'Edward était interne dans un hôpital. Il lui restait 2 années d'études avant de pouvoir être totalement considéré comme chirurgien.

Je sortais de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrer claqué.

- Mamaaaaaan, c'est tatie Aliceeee.

Sa c'était Elliot, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler au lieu de monté me prévenir. Je fermais mon sac et descendais rapidement les marches menant au salon.

- Elliot, combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter de ne pas hurler comme çà, dis-je à mon fils qui était poster devant les dessins animés.

- Mais Spider-man il allait battre le mésant monsieur.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant sa moue digne de son père avant de chercher celui-ci du regard ainsi qu'Alice.

- Ou sont ton père et tatie Alice ? Demandais-je finalement à mon fils.

- Dans la cuisine, dit-il sans détourner le regard de la télé.

Je les rejoignais, souhaitant partir avant la tombé de la nuit.

- Ah Bella te voila. Peut tu dire à ton cher fiancé qu'il a absolument besoins d'une nouvelle garde robe tout comme Jasper.

- Alice…commença Edward.

- Pas d'Alice qui tienne. N'avez-vous donc aucun sens de la mode vous les mecs ?

Je souriais devant le regard dépité d'Edward qui me faisait les gros yeux. J'intervenais avant qu'il ne décide de s'arracher les cheveux.

- Tu sais quoi Alice, plus tôt nous serons partit, plut tôt nous pourrons arranger les détails concernant ton mariage…

Aussitôt le mot mariage prononcé, le visage d'Alice s'éclaira.

- Tu a raison, allons y. Et peut être que nous aurons le temps de commencé les préparatifs du tient.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant l'engouement d'Alice alors que notre mariage à Edward et moi n'était prévu que pour dans deux ans, lorsque Edward aurait totalement finit ses études.

- Tu permette que je dise au revoir ?

- Hum, je suppose. Je t'attends dans la voiture…

Edward m'accompagna au salon voir notre fils, qui était par ailleurs toujours devant la télé.

- Elliot tu fais un bisous à maman ? Lui dis-je en m'approchant.

- Tu reviens quand maman ? Dit-il alors que je le prenais dans mes bras.

- Dans deux dodo mon poussins. Tu va rester avec papa, d'accord ?

Il acquiesçât avant de poser sa tête contre mon cou et de passé ses petit bras autour. Je lui caressais le dos alors qu'il jouait avec quelques mèches de mes cheveux.

- Maman va y aller mon cœur. Je te téléphone ce soir avant que t'aille faire dodo.

- D'accord…

- Elliot, tu va faire un dessins pour maman dans ta chambre ? Intervins Edward.

- Vouiiii. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il partit à toute allure vers l'étage, son doudou à la main.

Je me blottis dans les bras d'Edward, appréciant sa chaleur.

- Tu m'appelle s'il se passe quoi que ce soit hein ?

- Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas, tout se passera bien.

- Et ne le fait pas coucher trop tard, il ne vas pas dormir dimanche et aura du mal à se réveiller lundi pour l'école…j'ai laisser de quoi manger dans le frigo. Surtout si tu fait une lessive, ne met pas de couleur avec le blanc.

- Bella, Bella, stop. Tu ne pars que deux jours. Je vais m'en sortir, ce n'est pas si compliqué de gérer une maison avec un enfant.

- J'ai seulement peur de ne plus retrouver ma maison en rentrant…

- Je peux te garantir qu'elle sera dans le même état quand tu reviendra ma belle. Maintenant file avant qu'Alice ne vienne t'attraper par la peau des fesses.

Je l'embrassais langoureusement avant de quitter ses bras pour retrouver Alice.

**POV EDWARD**

Bella était finalement partit, me laissant seul avec mon fils pour le weekend. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle passait quelques jours sans lui mais à chaque fois elle avait du mal à se séparer sans faire mille recommandations.

Je pouvais comprendre sa réaction. Elliot était notre bien le plus précieux depuis quatre ans et pour rien au monde nous ne regrettions sa venu.

Je montais discrètement le voir dans sa chambre pour voir ce qu'il y faisait. Il était allongé sur son lit, suçant sont pouce et son doudou à la main.

- Bah alors bonhomme, que t'arrive t-il ?

Il secoua les épaules avant de se retourner dans l'autre sens pour éviter mon regard.

- J'ai l'impressions qu'un petit garçon est en train de boudé ici. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu pas hasard ?

Aucune réponse. Je m'asseyais près de lui avant de passé ma main dans ses cheveux aussi décoiffé et cuivré que les miens.

- Dommage, j'avais envie de manger une énorme glace au chocolat avec lui…je vais aller la manger tous seul dans ce cas.

Je fis semblant de me relever lorsque Elliot se retourna vivement le sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bah moi, ze boude plus. Tu crois que ze pourrais avoir de la glace ?

Je souriais devant se revirement de situation. Tout comme sa mère, Elliot adorait la glace au chocolat.

- Seulement si tu me fait un gros câlin.

Il sauta dans mes bras, souriant de toute ses petite dents. Je l'emportais jusque dans la cuisine sur mes épaules alors qu'il ne cessait de rire.

- Et voila, vous êtes arrivés à destination monsieur.

- Merciii et maintenant la glace au chocolat.

- J'ai pas très bien entendu, tu à dit quoi ?

- De la glace s'il te plait mon papounet chérie que j'aime plus que tout.

- Aaah je préfère, souriais-je.

Je nous mettais deux grosses cuillères dans une coupe avec de la chantilly.

- Et si on s'installaient devant la télé ?

- Han, mais maman elle va pas être contente.

- Est-ce que tu vois une maman dans le coin toi ?

Il regarda partout dans la cuisine avant de pouffé de rire et de secouer négativement la tête.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller t'installer crapule ?

- Cool, dit-il avant de partir en courant.

Nous nous installions finalement devant le film Némo tout en mangeant la glace.

- J'adoooore la glace au chocolat moi, je vais en manger tous les zours.

- Si tu en mange tous les jours tu risque d'être malade. Et la glace c'est bien meilleurs quand tu en mange de temps en temps.

- Et puis maman ne serait pas trop d'accord je crois…

Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux avant de regarder de nouveau la télé. Au bout d'une heure, Elliot s'endormit, la bouche recouverte de chocolat et la cuillère à la main. Voulant immortaliser cette scène, je le prenais en photo.

J'éteignais finalement la télé, rangeais dans la cuisine la vaisselle que nous avions utiliser avant de porter mon fils pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. L'allongeant dans son lit, je revins de la salle de bain avec une lingette pour lui nettoyer le visage. J'en profitais pour le mettre en pyjama.

Il remua face à la fraicheur de la lingette sans pour autant se réveiller. Une fois finit, je l'embrassais sur le front et laissais sa veilleuse allumé.

Il était seulement 20 heures alors j'allais prendre une douche avant de pouvoir me coucher. C'est au moment où je lavais mes cheveux que le téléphone sonna.

Je sortais rapidement de la douche, me cognant le doigt de pied au passage.

- Putainnn, hurlais-je de douleur.

J'attrapais une serviette malgré tout et l'entourais autour de ma taille. Lorsque j'arrivais finalement dans le salon, la sonnerie s'arrêtais.

- Et merde.

J'avais voulu répondre pour éviter qu'Elliot ne se réveille et si c'était Bella, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Je remontais dans la salle de bain, prenant le téléphone avec moi cet fois ci. J'eu à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la douche que la sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

- Allo.

- Edward, enfin tu répond. Tout vas bien ?

- Très bien chérie, j'étais sous la douche.

- Je t'ai appelé sur ton portable mais tu ne répondais pas. Comment va Elliot ?

- Désolé, il doit être sous silencieux. Figure toi que le petit monstre dors déjà.

- Moi qui voulais lui souhaiter bonne nuit…

- Je l'embrasserais pour toi…comment va Jasper ?

- Il s'est réfugié dans son bureau. Il ne supportait plus l'excitation d'Alice.

- Et dire qu'il va l'épouser…

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis Edward, Alice à un radar.

- Je veux bien te croire, plaisantais-je.

- Je vais devoir te laisser, on à encore du travail…

- Très bien, je vais pas tarder à aller me coucher. Passe une bonne nuit mon cœur.

- Sa être dur loin de vous deux, embrasse bien le petit pour moi. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, à demain.

Une fois ma douche finis et mon pantalon de nuit enfilé, j'allais vérifier qu'Elliot dormais toujours. Je m'approchais de son lit, lorsque par malheur je marchais sur l'un de ses jouets qui s'alluma aussitôt.

- Buzz l'Eclair, à la rescousse, cria le maudit jouait.

- Pu..rée, m'exclamais-je alors qu'Elliot commençait à remuer et que je me figeais sur place.

- Papaaaaa, il y a un monstre dans ma saaambre, hurlât-il soudainement.

Je soupirais, me traitant mentalement d'imbécile avant d'allumer la lumière.

- Ce n'est que moi mon poussin.

- Pourquoi tu joue avec Buzz ?

- Avec qui ? Demandais-je surpris.

- Bah avec mon zouais.

- Oooh. Non je…j'étais en train de le ranger. Rendort toi maintenant, il est tard.

- Mais maman elle m'a même pas appelé pour me faire un bisous.

- Elle a appelé mais tu dormais déjà. Elle te fait un gros bisous, comme ça, dis-je avant de le chatouiller.

- Aaaaah arrête papaaaa…j'vais faire pipiiii.

- Oh et bien dans ce cas, au toilette jeune homme, dis-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

Une fois la pause toilette faite, je le reprenais dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais et bien maman elle n'est pas là…

- Oui et alors ?

- Et bin…je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Elliot, tu sais très bien que tu dois rester dans ton lit.

- Ze sait mais j'aime pas rester tout seul parce que dès fois y'a des monstres…

- Je te promet qu'il n'y a aucun monstre.

- S'il te plaiiiit, dit-il les larmes au yeux, la lèvre tombante.

Je ne pouvais pas résister devant ce regard et je soupirais, vaincu d'avance.

- D'accord, mais seulement ce soir. Et surtout motus et bouche cousu.

- Chouette, elle avait raison tatie Alice. J'vais chercher doudou.

Il partit en courant dans sa chambre, me laissant choqué sur place.

- Alice tu ne perd rien pour attendre, m'exclamais-je. J'aurais du me douter que la moue du « je vais avoir ce que je veux » venait d'elle.

Elliot me rejoignit dans la chambre, sautant sur le lit.

- Maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir. Fais de beau rêve, dis-je en éteignant le lampe de chevet.

- Bonne nuit papa, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi et en m'attrapant la main.

Je le laissais faire, tout de même heureux d'avoir mon fils près de moi.

**^...^**

Le lendemain, je me réveillais lorsque mon portable sonna.

- Allo, répondis-je en baillant.

- Edward ? Je te réveille, rigola Bella.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je devais me lever tôt de toute façon…

- Tôt ? Je te signal qu'il est déjà midi.

- QUOI ? Mince, baissais-je d'un ton en me souvenant qu'Elliot dormais près de moi.

- Profite, tu es en weekend…pense à réveiller la seconde marmotte…

- Oui ne t'en fait pas, j'y vais tout de suite.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire qu'Elliot dormais à mes côtés étant donné qu'a plusieurs reprise j'avais refusé qu'il vienne dormir dans notre lit alors qu'elle cédait à chaque fois.

Je me retournais pour le voir mais m 'aperçu qu'il n'étais plus là.

- Je vous rappelle après dans se cas. Bisous.

- Bisous.

Je me frottais le visage avant d'aller dans la chambre du petit. Il n'y était cependant pas alors j'allais directement dans la cuisine.

- Elliot ?

Une petite frimousse releva la tête de dessous la table, le regard coupable.

- Pourquoi tu te c…je m'arrêtais en m'apercevant qu'une tonne de céréale jonchait le sol.

- J'avais faim mais tu ronflait alors je voulais me préparer des céréales tout seul…dit-il en baissant la tête.

- C'est rien mon grand, dis-je finalement, me sentant coupable. Mais réveille moi la prochaine fois. Je ne t'en voudrais pas…

- D'accord.

Nous ramassions rapidement ce qu'il y avait par terre puis je nous préparais de quoi petit déjeuner malgré l'heure tardive.

Une fois finit, Elliot allait s'habiller pendant que je mettais la vaisselle dans la machine.

- Papaaaa, je sais pas quoi mettre, tu peux venir m'aider ?

Je montais le rejoindre dans sa chambre et l'aidais à choisir ses vêtements. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes, après avoir enlevé tous les vêtement de son armoire que je trouvais quoi lui mettre.

- Que dirait tu d'une petite ballade maintenant ?

- Au zoo ?

- Je ne sais pas si il est ouvert aujourd'hui mais pourquoi pas ? Va mettre ton manteau et rejoins moi en bas.

Avec mon travail à l'hôpital, il était difficile d'obtenir du temps libre la semaine alors je passais le weekend à faire plaisirs à mon fils et ma femme, qui d'ailleurs trouvait que je chouchoutais trop Elliot.

Fin près pour sortir, j'attrapais les clés de ma Volvo et fermais la porte, Elliot surexcité à l'idée d'aller voir les animaux.

Je l'attachais à l'arrière, sur son siège auto, avant de prendre la route. Le zoo se situant à 10 minutes de notre maison, nous y arrivions rapidement.

- Un éléphant, qui se baladait. Tout doucement, dans la foret.

Elliot chantait en boucle cet comptine depuis que nous étions partit et même maintenant alors que je nous prenais deux billets d'entrée.

- Elliot, tu sais quoi, dis-je en m'accroupissant devant lui. On va pouvoir entrer voir les animaux. Mais il ne faut arrêter de chanter maintenant parce qu'ils on besoins de calme, d'accord.

- Oui oui. Mais je pourrais chanter après, quand on aura finit hein ?

- Si tu veux…dis-je dépité.

**...**

- Ta vu la Zirafe, elle à un loooong cou. Et puis le popotame il à de grosse fesses.

- Oui, tous les animaux sont différents.

- On peut aller voir le lion maintenant ?

- Si tu veux bonhomme, mais après on rentre, il faudrait penser à te nourrir correctement.

- Oh bah oui, parce que maman elle va te disputer si je mange pas bien.

- Exactement, dis-je en souriant.

Il était déjà 16 heures et nous avions passé l'après midi à prendre des photos et observer les animaux. Pour seul repas, nous avions pris des churros, des bonbons et du coca.

- Rooaaah, rooaaah. Ta vu, ze fait bien le lion hein papa.

- Très bien fiston. Tu nous ferais presque peur, rigolais-je.

Après un dernier tour dans le zoo et dans la boutique où j'avais pris un ours en peluche pour mon fils, nous réprimes le chemin du retour, tout comme Elliot repris sa chanson.

Nous mangions tout le plat de lasagne que Bella nous avait fait, la faim nous ayant vite rattrapé.

- C'est crooo booon. Ma maman c'est la meilleurs.

- Sa, je veux bien te croire fiston, approuvais-je.

- Je vais lui faire un super beau dessins, comme ça, quand elle reviendra, elle sera super contente.

- Très bonne idée.

A peine avait-il finit son assiette qu'il sauta de sa chaise.

- Vais faire le dessins, dit-il en partant.

Je profitais d'être seul pour lancer le lave vaisselle et appelé Bella.

- Allo ?

- C'est Edward, comment va tu ?

- Vous me manquer mais tout vas bien. Nous avons passé la journée à faire les boutiques.

- T'en a de la chance.

- Ah ah ah, moque toi de moi…

- C'était trop tentant mon amour.

- Elliot est près de toi ?

- Il est dans sa chambre, je vais le chercher. ELLIOOOT? MAMAN EST AU TELEPHONE.

- Edward, tu n'est pas obligé d'hurler comme ça ! Moi qui me demandais pourquoi Elliot faisait sa, j'ai ma réponse maintenant.

- Sa va beaucoup plus vite comme ça…tient le voila.

Je donnais le combiner à mon fils qui souriait de toute ses dents.

- Allo maman ?

…

- Oui.

…

- Avec papa on à été au zoo aujourd'hui.

…

- Oui, c'était trop bien.

…

- Et bah tu sais quoi, hier j'ai dormit d…hey mais z'ai pas finit de parler.

J'avais récupérer le téléphone des mains de mn fils avant qu'il ne dévoilé notre secret.

- Bon Bella, Elliot doit encore prendre sa douche, je te rappelle plus tard ?

- Euh…oui d'accord.

- A tout à l'heure, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

- Pourquoi tu m'a pas laissé finir ?

- Parce que tu a langue bien pendu jeune homme. Tu à oublier notre secret ?

- Oups, désolé, dit-il en plaquant la main sur sa bouche.

- Mouais mouais. Pour te faire pardonner, tu vas devoir…jouer avec moi à la wii.

- Ouais, trop cool. J'adore jouer avec toi parce que tu perd tout le temps.

- C'est-ce qu'on va voir.

Je nous installais la console avec le jeu Mario Kart, du popcorn sur la table.

- Tu es près à perdre fiston ?

- Pfff, j'vais pas perdre d'abord.

- C'est partit.

Pendant une demi heure Elliot et moi passions un bon moment à rire et crier. Je le laissais souvent gagner, feignant d'être déçu.

- Tu vois que je suis meilleurs que toi papa.

- J'abandonne, tu à gagner.

- T'en fait pas, je t'aime bien même si tu est nul à ce jeu.

- Trop aimable, soufflais-je. Et si tu allais prendre ton bain maintenant ? Il est déjà 19 heures.

- Je peux prendre mes zouait ?

- Si tu veux.

Je montais lui remplir la baignoire pendant qu'il prenait ses jouets. Une fois dans son bain, j'allais à mon tours sous la douche. Je pouvais de cet façon garder un œil sur le petit dans la baignoire même s'il ne se préoccupait que de ses jouait.

- L'histoire de monsieur zougouglou.

- En avant pour monsieur zou glouglou.

Elliot avait voulu que je lui lise une histoire avant de dormir. Il était donc installé sur mon lit, dos contre mon torse, pouce dans la bouche et doudou dans les bras.

Après dix minutes de lecture, Elliott s'endormit, se retournant dans mes bras. Trop fatigué pour le porter dans sa chambre, je le laissait tout contre moi, sa tête reposant sur mon torse.

Après tout, il était encore un bébé.

**POV BELLA**

Je rentrais en ce dimanche matin, impatient de retrouver ma petite famille. Heureusement que j'avais pris ma voiture, dans le cas contraire je n'aurais pas pu renter plus tôt.

J'ouvrais la porte et déposais mon manteau et mes clés. J'allais directement dans le salon pour trouver la télé allumé, la console sur le sol et du pop corn sur la table.

Restez zen était la meilleurs solution. J'allais dans la cuisine, mais là encore une tornade y était passé. Le plat de lasagne sur la table et de la mousse sortant du lave vaisselle dont Edward avait du mettre trop de savon.

Enervé, je montais rapidement les marches afin d'aller touchez deux mots à ma bordélique de famille.

Je passais devant la porte d'Elliot et décidais d'aller quand même l'embrasser. Mais la tonne de vêtements au sol m'en dissuada et puis il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit.

- Quel bande de monstres, murmurais-je, en me rendant dans ma chambre.

Je m'apprêtais à les réveiller, à pas d'une manière douce, lorsque je fus coupé dans mon élan. Voir mon fils dans les bras de son père, tous les deux endormit, me fit fondre. Ils étaient vraiment mignons comme ça.

Je m'approchais d'eux, embrassant le front de mon petit bébé.

- Ma….man.

- Dors mon poussin, il est encore très tôt.

Il ne se fit pas prié et referma aussitôt ses petit yeux chocolat.

- Tu es déjà là ?

- Edward, tu m'a fait peur, dis-je la main sur le cœur, alors qu'il souriait.

- Désolé. Tu viens te coucher ?

- Je vais prendre une douche avant et je vous rejoins.

Je l'embrassais autant que possible avec Elliot entre nous.

- Beurk.

Nous nous détachions en entendant notre fils pouffé.

- Hey, depuis quand tu nous observe petit coquins, demandais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Moi aussi j'ai une namoureuxe à l'école. Elle s'appelle Flore.

J'allais prendre ma douche tandis qu'Edward demandais plus d'information à Elliot concernant cet mystérieuse amoureuse.

Finalement je m'attendais à pire en rentrant. Il n'avais pas cassé les meubles au moins.

Hélas, ma colère revins au galop lorsque j'aperçus l'état de la salle de bain. La baignoire encore remplit, les jouets au sol tout comme de l'eau qui formait une belle pataugeoire.

- EDWARD ET ELLIOT CULLEN.

* * *

**Et voila, j'espère quand même que vous avez aimer ces petit moments...**

**Laissez un message, sa fait toujours plaisirs.**


End file.
